If
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: If Kaku had chosen the other fruit...If you squint it looks like KakuxZoro. M for blood.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Spandam raised the rectangular treasure box above his head, "This will make you guys even stronger-so you can protect me!" He cackled a laugh and dropped the box in front of the two CP9 members: Kaku and Kalifa. The rest huddled around Spandam, anxious to see what the box contained. Spandam had some problems opening the box, but once the hatch was loosened, the lid snapped up on its own. Jyabura was the first to have a peek inside, and yelled out in surprise. With his Geppou, he leaped out about seven meters away from the group.

While Bruno was explaining to the panic-stricken Jyabura about the real side about devil fruits, Kaku and Kalifa stared at the two odd shaped fruits sitting in the perfectly comfortable box. To keep it from bruising, the interior walls of the box were made of soft fabric.

The fruits at first sight did not look edible at all. The color, the patterns, and the smell coming out from the box made the two assassins scoot back farther in their seats. This disgusting reeking fruit, by putting it in their mouth would give them one ultimate power with also the ability to never able to swim again. The four sword style swordsman crossed his arms and pondered at the thought.

"Don't eat it!" Jyabura screamed, "You'll be hated by the ocean!" Kaku never really liked swimming or spending time at the ocean so losing the ability to swim wasn't costly.

"He just doesn't want Kaku to eat it because then Kaku will get much stronger." Fukurou announced while zipping up his mouth before the wolfman could yell at him.

_Now_, Kaku thought as he stared at the fruits, _which one shall I eat?_

-.-.-

Kaku glanced over an eye as one of the member from the Straw Hat pirate crew rudely sliced down the doorway. From the spiky hair and those predator like eyes, it was the man whom they falsely accused them as murderers.

"You've already drawn your swords?"

"My swords keep nagging at me for blood." Zoro titled his head to the side and smirked in the most evilest smile Kaku had ever seen from any opponent he had fought. This boy, probably either in the late teens or older, with flawless tanned skin (except for the long, jagged scar down his chest-what a shame), and bright, alluring, dark eyes, was doing something extremely irrational. He was so young and yet he was risking his life to save another, and that another happened to be the most wanted woman in the whole world.

Blood boiled up in his veins. He couldn't wait to hear the boy scream as his metal drove into that delicious flesh. He couldn't wait to see his dreams to save that witch diminish. And, he couldn't wait to use his new powers.

First, he had to test how great this boy was. He had to have some nerve, or luck, to get all the way to here _safely_. Kaku raised his swords and used "Geppou" to rush around the boy in hopes to get the first strike. The boy's senses were keen and with a swift movement, he managed to block the attack. Kaku grinned. This was going to be fun battle, even without using his new powers. He leaped up into the ceiling and shot multiple wind blades but the youngster was quick. He deftly moved all of his swords to block every single Ranshaku that threatened to slice him in pieces. The wind blades had changed velocity from Roronoa Zoro's defense and crashed on either sides of him. It was like watching a man separating the ocean straight through the middle. The boy was indeed fascinating.

When the dust gave away Zoro glared up at him. The aura to kill still remained.

"Are you fooling with me?_!_" Zoro glared. The boy's glares were intriguing.

"No, you are quite a fella." Kaku suddenly threw his swords up in to the air, "Now, I'll demonstrate my new power." Zoro's eyebrows furrowed and gripped his weapons tighter, expecting for another barrage of "Ranshaku." Kaku smirked. The assassin raised his arms, palms aiming at Zoro, "Recreation."

A blast of white exploded from his hands and host straight into the younger swordsman. Zoro blocked most of it with his blade, the mess splashing all over beneath him. Some of them though, slipped past the blades and covered over his forearms, shoulders, his chest, and his legs. He was instantly covered in wet, white stuff, "What the-!"

Zoro's legs suddenly gave away and he collapsed face first onto the white mess with a wet splash. He had dropped his swords and it bounced off the floor and clattered away in the messy debris. The swordsman was unable to move, but he was barely able to touch whatever had hit him. It was wet and it popped as he pressed it against his fingers, "B-bubbles?"

There was a laugh and soon after a sound of a gushing wind. Zoro knew what was heading toward his direction but he couldn't even raise his head to see. Air splitting wind knocked Zoro and he, along with the cluster of bubbles, was thrown violently to the other side of the room. His body whirled and tumbled around like a doll through the torn up floors until he crashed into pile of broken floor pieces. Blood gushed out from the fresh wounds and he doubled over in pain.

Why did his body suddenly lose power? Zoro used every nerve in his body to move his arm. His arm reacted much faster this time and even had the strength to push himself off the ground. His first instinct was to find his swords. Luckily they were blown in the same direction he was so he collected them up with haste. If that same mysterious energy erasing feeling came again, he was prepared. He would use all the ounce of energy he had to not let go of his precious swords.

Kaku crossed his arm in front of him. Bubbles of various sizes formed from his biceps to his forearms. As the bubbles swirled around his fingers, they floated and popped in faint rainbow colors, "I have eaten the Awa Awa Fruit. I am the Bubble Man."

"B-bubbleman?" Zoro miraculously was able to stand up, reason he still didn't know. Blood trailed down his temple, half blinding his eye. His whole body still had this heavy weight falling on his shoulders. He felt exhausted, but it wasn't as bad few seconds ago. What caused this? He glanced forward where he stood before and the floor was still wet from the bubbles. _Was it-?_

Before he could think over, Kaku brought another shot of the bubbles and the second time, Zoro was covered in it. This time his whole frame was blanketed with white, bubbly foam. He gasped when his powers diminished and his body betrayed him. He couldn't control any nerve in his body and he started to fall when he saw Kaku at the corner of his eye.

"Shigan!" A sharp pain erupted in the lower abdomen as Kaku's finger drove into his flesh. Zoro let out a scream and he fell forward. But the force of the Shigan was stronger and he was yet again blasted into the wall. His swords, securely held in his hands despite the massive loss of energy, rattled from the force. The wall exploded when the swordsman collided into it; dust covering his body in gray and the cracks of the wall pierced through his skin. Blocks and pieces of the wall crumbled as Zoro slid to the ground. Blood draped over his body and washed away the bubbles off. Kaku geppoued over to the fallen opponent, grabbed a handful of Zoro's hair, and raised him up.

"It seems like your swords prefer your blood."

Zoro groaned as he tried to move his arms, "What is happening-?"

"'Recreation.'" Kaku whispered, "The bubbles are symbols of relaxation and cleansing of the body and soul." He moved his back just in time before Zoro's fist collided into his face, "You're a feisty one aren't ya?" Kaku went back to the new moves he had learned just hours ago. A smile crept his face, "Let's see how this ends up." Zoro's eyes widened as the assassin ran his hands down Zoro's legs, "Wax on!" They both watched with opposite expressions as Zoro's leg began to shine up, almost unrealistically.

"D-Don't you dare touch me!" Zoro roared and shot a kick, aiming at the side. He wanted to balance on the other leg but he suddenly flipped over and fell on his back. "-the hell?" He raised his head to see that the leg Kaku had molested was oddly shaped and shorter than his other leg. He touched it and it was slippery. His power was returning back and he glared at the puddle of bubbles nearby. He better avoid that from now on or else beating this man would be a problem. But, he had the leg problem. How was he supposed to return it to normal?_!_

Zoro involuntarily rubbed over his upper thigh and noticed that it wasn't shiny or slippery, but it was drenched in his blood. He remembered during the earlier battles and a thought crossed his mind.

There were a couple of loud slashes and Kaku looked back to see what his opponent did. To his surprise, the swordsman had cut up his body from head to toe. There were shallow cuts so it wasn't going to deteriorate his health but how much blood he was losing-

The assassin then noticed that the leg that was 'waxed' was back to normal. The boy realized his weakness rather easily. What a disappointment.

Zoro smirked and licked away the blood from his lips, "Your stupid bubble attacks won't hurt me now."

"Hou." Kaku grinned and tipped his hat back, "This is going to be interesting."

**The End **

_**'Recreation' is the same attack as Kalifa's 'Relax Awa.' I thought if Kaku had this ability that's what he would probably name it. **_

_**'Wax On' is the same attack as Kalifa's 'Golden 'Awa.' The same reason above. **_


End file.
